


Вспомнить, что забыть

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Одним тёмным поздним вечером Геральт вошёл в корчму с твёрдым желанием напиться.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Вспомнить, что забыть

**Author's Note:**

> Автор The Princess Of Bears
> 
> Обитает тут:  
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/689394)

1271 год. Деревня Темноводье.  
Одним тёмным, поздним вечером Геральт вошёл в корчму с твёрдым желанием напиться. Он кинул на стойку мешочек, полный монет, и приказал корчмарю наливать ему вишнёвой до тех пор, пока не сопьётся.

— Лучшей наливки на все деньги. И доливай, пока не сопьюсь.

— А что прикажете делать, когда вы сопьётесь? — Корчмарь убрал мешочек денег себе в карман и поставил на стойку полную кружку выпивки для Геральта. 

— Разбудишь по утру. Плату за проведённую в корчме ночь отдам утром. — сказал Геральт, усаживаясь за стойку.

— Будь по вашему, милсдарь.

Некоторое время Геральт просто выпивал, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Случившееся с Альвином всё ещё не давало ему покоя и он надеялся, что алкоголь поможет его обрести.

Но спустя пару-тройку кружек, уже, сильно подвыпившему Геральту стало казаться, что он что-то забыл. И забыл что-то важное.

Геральт попытался игнорировать это чувство, он пришёл сюда напиться до беспамятства, а не вспоминать что-либо. Тем более, он был уверен, что всё помнит. Особенно, что-то важное.

Поэтому он стал накидываться выпивкой ещё сильнее, чтобы заглушить дрянное чувство, но это не оказало должного воздействия.

Зараза. Придётся вспоминать.

Ладно, думал Геральт, будем рассуждать логически. Мог ли он, то есть я, что-нибудь забыть? Мог, конечно. Но, что же он мог такого забыть, чтобы теперь его пьяная голова так сильно напоминала ему об этом? Может, потерял что-нибудь и теперь чуйка мешает ему напиться?

Геральт сомневался, но тем менее, проверил свои вещи. Мечи, эликсиры, карты для Гвинта и остальные его пожитки были на месте, он ничего не терял. Уже легче.

Так что же он мог забыть?..

Геральт опрокинул в себя кружку. Хорошо. Могло бы быть ещё лучше, если бы он вспомнил, что забыл, либо забыл о том, что он забыл. Но, кажется, его пьяная голова ему этого не позволит.

Может, он забыл не что-то, а кого-то?

Корчмарь долил наливки в кружку Геральта, прервав его размышления. Здесь, на удивление, была отличная наливка, а у него было отличное настроение для попойки.

Так, на чём он остановился?.. Ах, да. Он, может быть, кого-то забыл? Да, нет. Бред какой-то. Плотва стоит в стойле, он может видеть её через окно. Лютик, как он слышал, отправился вместе с Золтаном в Махакам на свадьбу. Трисс уехала в Темерию и теперь зовёт к себе.

Кого же он, то есть я, мог забыть? Хмм… Йен? Нет, вряд ли, он сможет когда-нибудь забыть о ней. Разве только у него случится что-то с головой.

Геральт печально вздохнул. А ведь Йен могла бы составить ему сейчас отличную компанию. Он не знал никого другого, кто также бухал бы по-чёрному, как она.

Геральт снова осушил свою кружку. Она особенно сильно отдалась у него в голове. Кажется, он почти подошёл к своему рубежу, ещё пару кружек и он провалится в беспамятство. Как и хотел.

Корчмарь долил ему ещё вишнёвой в кружку. Голова Геральта пустилась в свободный пляс, и он был близок к тому, чтобы отключиться от огромного количества алкоголя в крови, но это грёбаное чувство, что он что-то забыл, не давало ему покоя.

Зараза, так что же он забыл?! Что забыл? Забыл ли он что-то или кого-то? Потерял ли он что-то? Может быть, он забыл надеть трусы?! Да, нет, они на месте. И теперь на него странно косится корчмарь.  
Геральт мучительно вздохнул. Он напился, как свинья, и еще пытается что-то вспомнить. Если бы его увидела Цири, она бы, скорее всего, расстроилась. Но, как же давно он её не видел, свое Дитя-Предназначение, хотя Дитя было уже не дитём, а хорошей девушкой. Хотел бы он сейчас на неё взглянуть.

Геральт залпом выпил свою кружку и она ударила его по голове так сильно, что его чуть не вырвало. Нет, организм. Ни капли этой отличной настойки не выйдет из его тела раньше времени.

Ему всего лишь хотелось забыться на какое-то время. Просто забыть об Альвине, Йен, Трисс, Цири, Лютике и даже Плотве. Забыть о том, что он забыл. И кажется, у него это получилось.

Геральт медленно отключился. Темнота. Наконец-то.

Рано утром Геральта растолкал корчмарь. С трудом продрав глаза, Геральт жутко поморщился от головной боли. Боги, как же у него болела голова. Ему срочно нужно выпить Белый Мёд, но сразу после того, как заплатит за ночёвку корчмарю. 

Немного порыскав по карманам, Геральт протянул ему заранее припасённые деньги.

— Здесь столько, сколько договаривались. — проговорил Геральт, надеясь, что вчерашний он ничего не натворил, и ему сегодняшнему не придётся за это расплачиваться. 

Корчмарь молча начал пересчитывать монеты. Его хмурый вид заставил Геральта подумать, что он все-таки что-то учудил. 

— Надеюсь, я не натворил чего-нибудь?..

— Ничего не натворили, мисдарь.— произнёс Корчмарь, досчитав монеты и довольно убирая их в карман. — Только напившись, пробормотали сквозь сон о том, что вы забыли что-то.

Он пытался что-то вспомнить во время пьянки?

Геральт напряг свою бедную голову, пытаясь вспомнить то, что он пытался вспомнить, но голова явно была против этого. Она болела, как проклятая, поэтому Геральт не стал продолжать эту затею и, откопав из своих вещей сумку, он достал оттуда Белый Мёд и тут же его выпил.

Геральту сразу полегчало, головная боль прошла, а душевную он утолил ещё вчера. И что бы он ни пытался тогда вспомнить, это не стоит вспоминать сегодня. Прошлое нужно оставлять прошлому.

Геральт вышел из корчмы и направился к Плотве. Она покорно ждала его в стойле и, увидев Геральта, приветливо заржала. Геральт в ответ ласково потрепал за гриву. 

— Нам пора ехать, — произнёс Геральт, отвязав Плотву от стойла. Плотва недовольно заржала, напоминая Геральту, что её нужно сначала привести в порядок.

— Зараза, чуть не забыл, — раздражённо произнес Геральт, достав щётку и начиная вычесывать Плотву. — Всё не могу что-то вспомнить, никак не отпускает, — жаловался Геральт Плотве. Та фыркнула, как бы говоря, что есть проблемы и похуже. Например, быть не накормленной.

— Тебя уже покормили, — сказал Геральт, заканчивая выческу Плотвы. — Как думаешь, оставил бы я тебя без кормежки на ночь? — Плотва фыркнула, “ладно-ладно, пожаловаться в ответ не дают”.

Геральт усмехнулся и вывел её из стойла. Им уже пора было ехать. И окинув взглядом горизонт, Геральт оседлал Плотву, и они пустились в путь, в Темерию, где ждала его Трисс.

Уже когда они выехали из корчмы и находились на разъезде дорог, Геральта внезапно осенило. Он вспомнил. Он вспомнил, что забыл. Он забыл, что у него амнезия.


End file.
